


[翻译]雾中的十字路口

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 无授权翻译原文地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=11244063原作者：はやC原本是医生世家的少爷谦也因为瘟疫家境中落，被迫流落风尘，被富家少爷白石拯救的故事





	1. Chapter 1

1  
敲击古老的瓦片铺成的屋顶的雨声逐渐远去，在黎明即将来临的前一刻，附近一带就像暴风雨过去了一般宁静。偶尔，从哪里传来了漏下来的雨水滴落的声音。就好像谁也没有苏醒过来一样，时间在这一个瞬间像是停止了一般。  
即使这样，终于迎来日出之后大阪城还是开始了骚动。就和一年前没有任何区别一样。

连续下了一晚上的雨，道路一片泥泞。在还残留着湿气的清晨，谦也一个人在雾霭中奔跑。  
虽然害怕冰冷的水汽会透过草鞋底，但是不久之后脚下就满是泥泞了，没有穿晒干的布袜其实也算是个明智之举。  
穿过了连绵不绝的属于平民区的长屋的街道，尽头是宽广的、在今天仍然是热热闹闹的难波城。  
“今天就这样结束了吗？”  
稻草包和木桶被包到一起被人推着。从道顿堀河的船港卸载的货物混杂了运送一些旅人的行李，由码头工人一起搬上了大八车 ，运到沿着大道的批发商的门口。个子比别人高的谦也，负责在卸货的时候协助帮忙看管货物。  
解开系在岸边绑着驳船甲板的船缆，船慢慢离开船坞。那么就等下班货船到达之后再工作吧，听到船老大说“到此为止了”的时候，谦也的眼睛瞪得圆圆的。  
不是说了今天会很忙吗。为此他还特意一大早出门，比谁都要早来到码头。  
“船如果晚点到水闸闸口就麻烦了。我要快点追上去才行，明天再拜托你了。”  
“……嗯。谢谢。”  
用废纸包裹着的小团被放到了他的手上。是今天的佣金。谦也握住了手，内心露出了失望的表情，但是很快，朝对方点了点头之后，谦也又再跑了出去。  
跑步的速度比谁都要有自信，所以在回家的路上又再跟附近的商家做了些配送小件包裹的工作，赚了一些小工钱。说是赚钱，但其实也只不过是一些小费……但是，总比没有要好。  
距离大阪遭受流行病的侵袭，已经经过几年了。特别是前年到去年这段时间，疫情最为严重。  
谦也居住的那间长屋的旁边，邻居的样子就他记得的已经变过三次了，突然听到了认识的人的讣告一点都不稀奇。据说，由于很多时候葬礼都来不及办，寺庙和神社等地都开始闹得沸沸扬扬。  
谦也的父母也是，在一年前和半年前卧病不起。  
他的父亲，曾经是一名医生。  
医生的身边总是有源源不绝的病人接踵而至。要日日夜夜不间断地接诊那些急剧增加的患了传染病的患者们，父亲会倒下也是无可奈何的事情。不久之后，谦也的父亲的学生也好都因为同样的原因过世了，就这样忍足医院再也没有可以给患者看病的医生了。  
从此之后，从祖父那儿继承下来的忍足医院就这样倒闭了，谦也和他的母亲以及弟弟居住在了长屋。与昔日的繁荣相比，遗留下来的财富并不算多，但这多少也应该算是他的父亲作为一名好医生的证据。  
但是，不幸总是不期而至。靠着给人缝补赚取日常食物开销的母亲也在去年的秋天过世了。  
没有外出工作过的两兄弟为了母亲的医药费也已经把家财能卖的都卖了。父亲遗留下来的那些书、医疗工具、衣服，都卖了。现在什么都没剩下了。唯一留下来的，只有经营忍足医院的时候那块刻着忍足之名的木牌，还放在现在居住的长屋中。但是，真的也仅仅如此而已。  
但是这种靠着卖苦力赚钱的方法也不足以度日，结果他们就一直受着长屋的房东和附近的邻居接济过活。母亲也变成了虚无那天，在火葬了之后的晚春，迎来了季节天气以外的“寒冬”。  
从那天以来，时间照旧这样轮转，现在已经快要到夏天的终末了。  
“如果还有什么需要我的地方，请告诉我。”  
“好的好的，你真是努力呢。”  
最后要送的东西也送到了，在去收小费的小杂货店门口，谦也朝店家低下了头。如果他抬头看看的话，就会发现现在太阳还在高高挂起。回到长屋也没什么要做的事情，只能去寻找新的短工了。  
突然，他想到了翔太现在还好吗。  
——大约两个月前，他将翔太送去了布匹店里做学徒。  
从长屋的房东那里得到的消息，他们兄弟两人可以挑一个去当帮工。现在他们已经没有任何可以依靠的东西了，即使之前再怎么娇生惯养，如今能成为一个学徒也已经是感谢上苍。  
虽然连给唯一的弟弟一件临别的礼物都做不到，但是谦也想，翔太要比自己出息得多，应该不用担心的。至少，当了学徒的话每天的衣食住行就有保障了。  
虽然是作为兄长，谦也还是想起了临别的那天弟弟那副担忧的表情。  
（……要怎么办才好）  
谦也独自留在了那间长屋里，为了每天少得可怜的金钱奔走。即使有一天会走投无路，也至少报答别人的恩情和还清借款吧。  
现在，谦也还活着，靠着双腿站立在大阪之地。这就是他的全部。

“让我做什么都可以。”  
“做什么也没关系，真的只需要给我很少的钱就可以了……”  
“求求你了。”  
在这一年里，这样贫困的生活也总要习惯的。  
虽然谦也也不觉得自己是一个忍耐力很强的人，但是求工被拒绝这件事上他已经习惯了，甚至是一些他以前听都听不懂的婉拒的话，他现在都听明白了。  
母亲去世的时候也是这样。原以为因为瘟疫导致人口减少，男性劳动力的需求会在这座城市里激增，但是事实与此相反，失去工作在大街上游荡的焦虑的男性到处都是，他和翔太已经走投无路了。本来觉得自己还年轻，到码头上也能靠力气干活，但就算是这样的工作也很难找到。  
小时候的自己，是完全不知道疾苦的一个人。  
如果他是一个女孩子的话，或者还可以通过出嫁来换取一笔礼金。又或者可以依靠一门技术来干些工作，但是很遗憾，父亲教导过谦也的只有怎么去折药包。  
走在纷扰的街头，到处都是大声的卖报的呼喝声。据说那个病在京都和江户都十分严重。偷偷看买了一份报纸的人手上的报纸，上面画着代表了瘟疫神的插图。  
（……侑士他、没事吧？）  
江户有他的伯父一家。他的伯父也是集成了忍足这个姓的医生。  
以前就听到了那边也开始蔓延起疫情了，谦也不由得担心了起来，于是向很久没有见面的堂兄写了一封信。那封信应该已经到江户了吧。他们是谦也少数还剩下的血亲。真的希望他们一家都平安无事。  
信里面写了，自己失去了父母，翔太去成为学徒了。  
关于自己的事情，完全不敢写。虽然谦也自己没有拖着患病之躯，但是也没有可以去到江户的路费，也不能请伯父一家来接走自己，不可以再给对方增加负担了。  
现在背负着的欠款，还没至于大到无法偿还。所以，一定要靠这双手还上。  
——要怎么做？  
谦也自己问自己。  
谦也会读书识字，也会用算盘。如果认真地去找长期的帮佣之类的工作的话，应该可以找到的吧。但是事实上他没有去找。  
他在十岁的时候，就在忍足医院里帮忙照顾来看病的病人了。想着总有一天自己会成为父亲那样的，被患者们信任的医生。结果，年月过去后他变成孤身一人了。  
在长屋里睡觉之前，他看着刻着忍足之名的木看板。和翔太一样找一份在商人之家或者是公家里当帮佣或者学徒的工作应该也可以吧，不能为了自己所谓的理想就放弃生活啊。但是想到将来长大之后说不定要一辈子为那一户大家服务到死，谦也就极其反抗。  
……也许是因为，谦也现在还没打算放弃忍足家的家业吧。  
想着想着不由得就摇起了头。要为了这个月的月贷拼尽全力才行，而且，还要交给房东的长屋的房租。不可以再想些没用的事情了，首先是想办法怎么去多赚一分一文。

沿着马路转了几家，又几家。  
谁都不理他，这样真的令他很难受。不行，今天要试一下之前从来没有去过的店。谦也这样鼓励自己，听到了他这么说的店铺的老板，那个年长的男人在他转身之后叫住了他。  
“孩子！”  
说着有什么事情吗然后转过头，那个男人苦笑着看他。  
“如果真的这么想要钱的话，那就只好去站街了。”  
简直就像是在劝慰一个什么都不懂的幼儿一样。在这种时势底下，连谦也都明白那代表了什么。可是那个男人说的话，在谦也的心中荡起了小小的波澜。  
如果有去做买卖的本钱和门路的话，早就去做了。  
另一方面，谦也知道在道顿堀河的两旁有很多戏棚，戏棚当中的茶馆就是小倌接客的地方。但是，一旦进了这样的店就没有回头的办法了，而且他们也不会想要谦也这样没有接受过他们那种教育的人来做。  
但是。谦也心中，还是有一个地方。  
（……大黑桥的十字路口）  
夕阳倾斜而下的方向，离开了繁荣地带，河流的西边的那个堤坝。  
小时候，被父母带着去过那边的市集几次。天亮的时候那边是种植了满满的杨柳的道路，但是日落的时候就不能靠近了。当时听见的时候心里还很有疑惑。  
谦也现在总算知道理由了。那个堤坝，晚上就会出现卖春妇。  
在心中蔓延的涟漪，开始慢慢地扩大。  
他沿着河边走。  
要回到自己住的地方要拐弯，但是现在他就这样笔直地走下去。在桥上，正在表演的街头艺人周围密密麻麻地挤满了看热闹的人。暂且停步，侧目看，还需继续直走。  
昏暗逐渐扩散，在逐渐远离小町的灯火的堤坝，开始陆陆续续出现了一些人影。果然是在日落之后出现。在距离二十米到三十米之间昏暗的没什么途人来往的道路上，可以看到了一帮女人站在那儿，全都瞪着这边看。  
呜哇、悄悄地发出了这样的声音，那是谦也第一次看见的异样的光景。  
就好像是锦绘画卷异样，她们穿着粗布的单衣，抱着席子，用头巾包裹着头，看不清容貌。而那个坐在门板上窥视着谦也这边的，大概是当中有话语权的人。  
虽然被女人们的视线刺伤，但也不敢认真和她们对视，谦也忍不住用手巾掩住了嘴角。完全不敢完完全全把脸暴露出来。  
其中一人从路边走了出来，站在了他旁边。谦也吓了一跳然后摇了摇头，明白到谦也并不是客人，那个女人没有发出半点声音然后就离开了。  
（我到底要怎么做才好）  
从对面走来的男人接近了抱着席子的女人，然后谦也看着他们消失在了黑暗中。谦也和其他女人一样，只是在道路的一旁站着，模模糊糊地想到底还有多少人会被买走。  
在夜色中，忘记吃晚饭的身体非常疲惫。啊啊，一会儿顺路去一下澡堂，然后明天早点去码头吧——这样想着，突然间手臂被捉住了。  
不由得想要大叫的声音被吞了回去。回头一看，站着一个身材魁梧的男人。  
难道是、这样想着然后吞下了气息。  
“多少钱？”  
从对方的口中说出来的话，像是敲打一样冲击了他的胸口。  
“——不、我……”  
舌根贴着。马上要说出去的声音，好像在什么地方的深处黏住了。身体从体内蔓延出来着颤抖。  
“什么啊，很年轻嘛。”  
心脏扑通扑通地跳动得像是个警钟在响。被问到“第一次吗？”的时候，就好像头晕目眩了一样大脑一片空白，然后小小的点了点头。  
“那样我大发慈悲，给你一百五十文吧。”  
一百五十文。  
听到那个声音的时候，就好像是薄冰裂开的声音一样。  
不，说不定是天秤倾斜的声音。这具年轻的身体，到此为止不管怎么挥洒着汗水工作，一天最多也只能挣到三百文。  
然后，现在只用了半刻钟。只需要忍耐半刻钟，他就可以得到一百五十文。  
回过神来的时候，就已经点头了。  
“到这边来吧。”  
睁开了眼睛，不知道什么时候降下了薄雾了。  
在不知道谁留下来的破席上，今早下起的雨沾湿了地面，让整个背脊都感受到彻骨的冰凉。  
落在剥开衣服露出肋骨浮起的胸膛上的，是用绳子穿起来的钱。手马上就可以碰到那挂在脖子上的钱了，用眼看的确是一百五十文。  
“……、……”  
对着站起来要离去的男人想要说什么，但是声音郁结在胸中什么都说不出来，半点声音都没法从喉咙里发出来。要说什么的吧。答应了给我的钱呢，之类的。  
历劫之后他爬了起来，还不知道什么是性的他的腿间都是那个男人的精液。因为从一开始就闭着眼睛，所以也不知道那个男人长什么模样。  
眼睛好热。可是，这到底是为了什么而流的眼泪完全不知道。是因为痛吗，还是因为悔恨，还是因为变得堕落的自己而感到悲哀，完全不明白。  
不过，谦也还在呼吸。  
用颤抖着的腿走了出去。看啊，自己还能站起来走出去。什么事都没有。  
他将生锈的钱紧紧攥在了手中。这就是，代价。

[1] 大八車（だいはちぐるま）：从江户时代到昭和时代初期用木头制成的人力推车，也有写法是“代八車”。


	2. Chapter 2

2

时隔几个月再次访问南地，盛况依旧。

明明已经到了日落的时间了，但是要通过道顿堀河上的桥的人仍然络绎不绝。就算受到了传染病影响而一时中止的街头卖艺活动现在也已经陆续恢复了，走了几步都可以看见大街上挂满了写着表演剧目的旗帜，还有听到年轻女人在呼唤“官人、快点到这边来”的声音。

不过，现在的藏之介却没法用温柔的笑容来回应这一切。

将手伸向胸前，在长衫的里面，有手指紧紧贴着的东西。被包封起来的银子。

这是给少爷留的，藏之介想到了这样对自己说的银子的原本的主人。

一定是因为那位在做小买卖的老先生，为了讨好做大生意的富商的儿子才会给出来的讨好费吧。事实上，那些商家都想在将这些小钱给予藏之介之后，能够建立起彼此之间的交易关系，这是所谓的礼金。

半吊子地担任自家店的代表人已经有好几年了，被委托出外勤也有一年了，藏之介觉得自己作为大商户家族的长男，在经商方面也非常顺利。

在传染病大漩涡的阴影下仍然可以赚到钱，而且是用能够昂首挺胸、清澈正确的方式得到，对北方的新开发的地区也有了一定程度上的资金帮持，这让藏之介对自己感到了些自负。

不过，一想到现在自己怀里的这些钱，他的内心又蒙上了一层黑暗。

只要带着这笔钱走在路上，自己的脚步就好像被背后的影子紧紧拖住，心情无法舒畅。

这就像积存在腹底的沉淀一样。如果是真的话，一定要在以己身而成的容器中一饮而尽。

离开了灯火通明的华丽街道，藏之介穿过大黑桥往北走去。

在山脚下的十字路口停了一会儿，藏之介像是射出的箭一样笔直往前走去。

随着步伐的推进逐渐远离了原本繁华之地的烦嚣，太阳也沉入了地平线的一端，不久周围就漂浮着静谧的空气。

老实说，南地的路并不通明。藏之介正在开始想，是不是像传闻说的那样，不带供品只带手提灯在黄昏之时走在这里是无谋之举，然后在这时候，那个出现了。

（那是……）

乍一看，是沉黑沉黑的、沿着河边的堤坝。不过凝神一看，在那边的草丛中，柳树的树荫下，站着一帮像是亡灵一样的女子。在半月的光的映照下她们的脸颊一片煞白。啊啊、正如传闻所说的。这里是真的、花钱就能买到惣嫁[1]的城市。

就像对她们逐一估价一样，藏之介慢悠悠地走在路的正中央。那些女人窥视着这边的情况，但是一个朝她们走去的人都没有。

用熟悉了黑暗的眼睛却确认一下，道路的两旁大概有十个人。当中不仅是有已经做了母亲的人，甚至还有些老妇，这让藏之介大吃了一惊。

怎么说好呢，真是一个可怕又残酷的世道，这跟隔壁的十字路口简直是两个完全不一样的世界。在刚才经过的别的小町的路上，看不见这样的女人。

嘛，现在折返也不是。

藏之介摸了一下胸口藏着的钱，突然，他注意到篱笆那边有一个高个的影子。他停下了脚步，那里的确好像站着一个什么人。

藏之介凝视着对方，然后，他和头巾下的那双眼睛对视上了。

——是一个和他同年纪的、男孩。

不由得失礼地盯着他的脸来看，在经历了什么都说不出的沉默之后，他主动对藏之介开口了。

“……你、不要只盯着看啊。”

“就算你这么说也……”

被搭话说的内容先不论，藏之介的声音不知道为什么变得微妙的沙哑。

将手提灯笼放到眼前，稍微改变了一下姿势。声音也好相貌也好，毫无疑问都是一名男性。

他原本以为是站在这些女人当中的总管之类的人，但这个年纪也未免太过年轻了。而且他也是站在这里用长带披着自己的打扮，那是，对，非要说他是什么人的话，其实他也是……

“……多少钱？”

想也没有多想话就冲口而出了，但是他已经做好了被反驳的准备，男孩会犹豫不决地说“啊、你说我？”这样反问自己的吧。但那不过是藏之介自以为是的误会而已，男孩露出了稍微犹豫的表情说。

“一百文。”

“诶、……”

这有点太便宜了吧，轻轻的声音说出来之后，他立即就闭上了嘴。

“那、一百五十文。”

这样一来，对方肯定也察觉了自己的意思了吧。藏之介觉得这种事让他头皮发麻，他要价实在太低了。虽然只是一时半刻，但是作为将自己卖给别人的代价，低贱得让人觉得痛心。藏之介吞下了惊讶，手指再次确认怀里的钱。

决定好了之后，藏之介抬起了头。

“好，我买你。”

不需要犹豫，明明是这么便宜的东西。藏之介本来是打算这样做的，不过，那个男孩反而发出了一声很短的“诶？”，露出了不知所措的表情。

“……你说真的吗？”

藏之介点了点头。这次与其说他露出了不知所措的表情，不如说他这是在困惑，露出了那样的表情之后男孩说“那个……”。

“我，没有船屋[2]、那个……只能在那边的草丛里……“

“？什么？”

“做那个的地方啊。”

骗人的吧、不知不觉就说出口了，话毕藏之介又立即噤声。没想到这样的事情竟然要在户外做。即使再怎么说这个世界已经一塌糊涂了，这种情况都是不会改变的。

“……这样的话、稍微有点不能接受啊。”

他看着脚下的土地。连日来降下的细微秋雨，让堤坝这边的路面情况变得非常糟糕。

“是吧。所以……”

“要留宿吗？”

“啊？”

“反正既然已经买下了你了，我也不走了。在这边前面有可以留宿的地方。”

沿路返回就可以回到前面不远的闹市区，那边有的是提供住宿的场所。澡堂就在旁边使用起来也非常方便。藏之介陪着父亲去南地谈生意的时候就经常会在那种地方留宿。

“好了，走吧。”

藏之介回头催促着目瞪口呆的男孩。

他仔细地看着稍微迟了一步但还是跟了上来的男孩，他是这个世界上少有的男惣嫁呢，不但年纪相仿，藏之介发现他连身材也跟自己差不多。

“好了，到了。……先把钱给你吧。”

刚到了租住的房子，才坐下来，藏之介就取出了银粒放在了榻榻米上。

“这是……”

将银粒捡起的男孩微微的睁大了眼睛。这是两个小粒的豆板银[3]，虽然要拿去兑换商那儿兑换丁银才能使用，但是扣除了兑换费，还是会比约定好的一百五十文要多。

藏之介脱下了披在长衫外面的羽织，男孩就以不安的表情坐在他对面的蒲团上。

这样在室内面对面坐着，两者之间的衣着差别真的非常明显。他穿着的是经过了多次洗涤，连缝纫线都露出来了的、衣摆也绽开了的旧衣服。而且可以从他暴露出来的消瘦的手脚可以看出他的确过着穷苦的生活。

“……”

给了钱之后，藏之介沉默着。

行灯[4]的火芯静静地发出燃烧的声音，男孩也暂且保持着沉默窥视着对面藏之介的样子。看着藏之介一动不动，他开始主动解开自己的衣带。

“其实……”

为了阻止男孩的动作，藏之介开口了。

“其实呢，我只是想把钱花掉而已。”

到底自己在说什么啊。声音发出来才知道是什么可笑的话，藏之介无可奈何地笑了一下。放在胁息[5]上的手稍微挪动了一下。

沉睡在藏之介怀里的那些钱，犹如荆棘一样刺痛着他的内心。

反正也是没法放到店里储备的金库当中的小钱，索性那就给比自己过得更加凄惨的人吧，藏之介是这样想的，然后才会到了那条街。……归根究底，只不过是坏心肠的自我感动而已。

藏之介自己也不喜欢乱花钱，但遗憾的是，租下这间房子花费的钱还有那一百五十文嫖资已经可以算是他的笑料了。没想到会这么便宜，他真的只不过是这样认为的而已。

“所以、你、今晚只需要在这里睡一晚就可以了。”

要怎么办、这样继续说下去。说得像个傻瓜似的，就像是在说别人的事情一样。

留下了这个难言的话柄，被人说成是癖好恶劣的享乐主义者也没关系。如果被这个素不相识的年轻人在心里骂自己卑鄙，那说不定反而会让藏之介内心更好过一点。

不过，听到了藏之介的话，他既没有烦躁也没有开口骂人，实在是出乎意料。

“什么都不做的话，我就不可以拿你的钱了。”

这次、轮到藏之介瞪圆了眼睛。

“……为什么？”

“因为……这样很对不起那些姐姐。我其实还是个新人来的。”

他说的“那些姐姐”，应该就是指在道路两旁站着的那些年纪比较大的惣嫁吧，藏之介稍微花了点时间才意识到这件事。

他们来到这个客栈之后会做什么明明谁都不会看见。只要这样，闭嘴把钱全部都收下不就好了吗，他自己明明也流露着对这样的事情感到畏惧的表情。明明是为了钱只能过着那样的生活，现在为什么还要赌气呢。

“我能在棉织的被铺上睡一晚已经心满意足了。”

为了摆脱藏之介的迷惑，他将银粒放回到榻榻米上，推到了藏之介的膝前。

在他眼前的是、小小的豆板银。

之前只是可怜他的想法，变成了无论如何都想要将这个钱送到他手上了。

“——那样的话，那我就抱你吧。那样的话你就愿意收下钱吧。”

男孩像是弹起一样抬起了头。

那我就好好当一个客人吧。这样就可以了吧？藏之介翻来覆去地问，他踌躇着点了点头。藏之介捡起榻榻米上的银粒，重新放回到他的手掌心上。

然后就这样用力将男孩没有抵抗的身体推到在被铺上。居高临下的跨坐在他的身体上面。

凝视着他，在行灯明明暗暗的闪烁的光芒映照下，藏之介看着他仰起的有些稚嫩的脸。

“……我不知道正确的做法是什么，可能说不定会太粗暴了。”

对不起啊。逐渐消失的语言，在表达着他的歉意。既然已经支付了一百五十文，那么此时此刻，他就会把藏之介当做客人看待。

“我也不会在意，请尽情地做吧。”

事实上，藏之介并没有让男性成为做这种事的对象的经验。从来没有想过事情会变成这样，所以说随便让他去做，他也没有做好心理准备。

尴尬地说完这些话之后，手游走到他的衣带上然后将结解开，很快男孩的腹部和胸部就暴露在空气中。

手抚摸上的胸膛浮起的肋骨非常硌手，缠住的脚也是硬邦邦的，但是没想到他竟然不可思议地被挑动起了情欲。掉下的腰带缠绕着的大腿是太阳晒不到的病态的白色的肌肤，那儿深处，色情的光景让他有些眩晕。

打开了丁子油[6]的盖子，他薄薄的嘴唇微微张开，然后眼睛紧紧地闭上了。藏之介折起了他的双腿，抱住，这时候他突然问道。

“呐，你的名字是？”

“？”

“我可以知道吗？”

“随便你……怎么叫吧。”

对于男孩随便的话，藏之介稍微有些生气。虽然之前的确希望他能随意一点就好，但是他是真的想要知道的。

“我真的很想知道你的名字。”

流着汗水潮湿的脸颊，又再露出了困惑的表情。他快要哭出来的表情，让藏之介的下腹非常炽热。

“……谦也。”[7]

藏之介侧耳倾听着耳朵听不惯的细微声音，就这样躺着的他用手指在空中写出他的名字。原来是这样写的吗，是“谦也”这两个字。

“真的是个、很不错的名字呢。”

他这次是真心地这样想没有半分厌恶地说出来的。

“名字、呢。”

名为谦也的男孩，以苦笑回应了他。

[1] 惣嫁（そうか）：指江户时代的街娼。因江户打击私娼，所以卖春妇都没有固定场所居留，选择在特定的街道上做买卖。这样的街娼在江户被称作“夜鹰”，在京都被称为“辻君”，在大阪是“惣嫁”。

[2] 船屋：指游女在揽客后进行卖淫的场所，在大阪等地是在一艘带篷的小船上，原文写法是“舟屋“。

[3] 日本的豆板银（まめいたぎん）是江户时代的一种不规则的银币，用称量来表示价值，越重越值钱，兑换一般的丁银需要手续费。

[4] 行灯：江户时代的一种用木头或框架制成框架，糊上和纸，中央点火芯的照明用具。

[5] 胁息：日本近代坐榻榻米的时候用来依傍的一种家具。

[6] 丁子油：江户时代流行的一种人体润滑剂。

[7] 原文这里是写成假名的“ケンヤ”，后面谦也再将自己的名字的汉字写法写出来。


	3. Chapter 3

3

“你真是个怪人呢。”[1]

第二次见面的时候，他这样说道。他还说，真没想到还会再见面。

藏之介自己也明白。这是连他的父母也好、自己的亲妹妹也好，就连仰慕自己的那些店家都无法理解的醉狂，他明白的。

可是藏之介只是想要再稍微、弄清楚黑夜当中自己的内心的姿态。

上弦月立即就会膨胀变成满月的那个夜晚，在那个小路的深处他还是孑然一人，藏之介牵着他的手带他离开了。

花代[2]、今宵亦是一百五十文。

“啊啊、已经变圆了呢。”

打开窗户通风，透过窗户的明亮的月光照进了房间里。明天就是栗明月[3]了。

自言自语地独自赏着月光，月光就像得到了他的指示似的覆盖在了男孩身上。他还仰面躺在床铺上。

“……谦也。”

第一次相遇的时候，藏之介还是有些勉强才问出这个名字。

然后他这样说着的时候也跟着将视线转移过去。藏之介用手指指着眼睛轻而易见的他肩头上大片的青紫的瘀痕。

“这个、是什么回事？痛吗？”

这时谦也故作轻松地说“没事”然后起了身。听到他说这是客人留下来的痕迹的时候，藏之介十分惊讶。

“竟然还会有这种事吗？”

“因为是那样的地方，所以什么样的客人都会有的。”

即使说这么残酷的话谦也还是没有露出痛苦的表情，就好像根本与自己无关一样。

“有人会很粗暴，但是也有人只需要用嘴巴帮他服务就可以……还有就是，对了，也有你这样奇怪的。”

那些站在道路旁边的惣嫁中，只有谦也一个是男的。如果是爱好众道[4]的客人的话，一般会去阴间茶屋[5]或者去买些若众歌舞伎者。会在那种阴湿的地方买男色的多半是那些金钱并不富裕的无赖汉。

自己被谦也和那两个奇怪的客人相提并论了，让藏之介皱起了眉头。嘛不过奇怪的地方的确也是有的。接着藏之介不语，又去指着他膝盖上的伤痕。于是，谦也侧过了身掩饰自己的伤，小小的要了摇头。

“……啊啊，不是的。这是搬货的时候弄伤的。”

“你还有其他的工作吗？”

“是啊……”

似乎是因为觉得意外，谦也的眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

“我就算每天站出来，也会有接不到客的日子啊。”

“这样啊。”

“而且我身体健康，也够年轻。”

没有客人来那就没有啊，嘛啊，那也是没办法的事啊。

听着就像自暴自弃似的那样的话，可是藏之介也有相同的想法。一想到样子都不知道的男人强行抱了谦也的身体，他的胸中就泛起一阵恶心。

“你是哪里来的少爷？”

“嗯？”

似乎是并不想说什么，藏之介暧昧地回答他。

“反正都是想把钱花出去，明明也是可以买一个更好的女人吧。”

“……我不喜欢放在店里摆卖的东西。”

对于绞尽脑汁也不知道应该要怎么回应的话，谦也诧异地歪着头。明明像你这样出身的人应该会去扬屋[6]或者茶屋[7]之类的地方应该会有更多的选择吧。由于事实也正是如此，藏之介也只能点点头。

“可是，你总是用这样期待的样子朝我走过来，让我有些不自在。”

“不喜欢吗？”

他呢喃了一声，然后小小的笑了出来。

啊是那样的笑呢、藏之介这样想。第一次见面的时候，总觉得他那张笑脸很有活力。简直就和市井大街上见到来来往往的年轻人没什么差别，换言之，和众道中那些卖身的男众当中是绝对见不到的。藏之介觉得，如果是别的明亮的地方看见那样的笑脸的话，一定会有所不同吧。

“我总觉得，你应该在进到这样谁也不知道的房间里的时候，会害怕被人偷走什么东西的吧，之类的。”

那样、说的也是。藏之介看着他的侧脸低吟。

正如他所说的那样。和能够证明自己的来历的女人不一样，路边的惣嫁都是些没有夫家在证明身份的人。如果保持着长期稳定的性交易的话还好说，像是这样领到客栈中只过一晚露水姻缘的情况，说不定还真的会碰上对方偷走恩客身上全部的钱这种事。

（……我再怎么说、都不会这么大意的）

藏之介深深地认为、谦也是一个很好的人。

第一次抱他的那个夜晚，他还认真地问自己真的可以在这里睡一晚吗。

过了晚上的四时回到小町上的木门已经关闭了，从客栈回去的话会很麻烦的。藏之介当然也是知道这件事，所以在听到他的问话之后无论如何点头肯定。谦也却露出了不太能接受的表情，好像在说不如干脆就这样赶他出去。

现在的他，肯定也和那个时候的想法一样吧。

藏之介眺望着他瘦削的身体、直到赤裸的背穿上了襦袢，再披上羽织。

他的父母、他的年纪、——似乎也不是喜欢以色侍人，为什么，偏偏要为了钱去做这样的事情呢。他难道、不畏惧的吗？

藏之介将无法确定的话停留在唇边，然后安静地关上窗户的障子。夜风吹拂，让他的肩膀感到了一阵寒冷。

藏之介为了谈生意前往南地、一个月里面会有三到四次，最多不超过五次。

另一方面，谦也是不会在下雨的那天的夜晚站出来的。

大概是因为还有别的工作，或者又是因为一些身体上的原因吧。有好几次藏之介前往那条黑暗的小道都没有找到谦也的身影，只好折返了。

大概是因为藏之介每次找他都会尽可能的早，所以很少会让他有接到其他客人的机会——在这半个月到一个月之间，藏之介可以说已经完全成为了谦也的“主人”[8]，可以说是关系非常好。

至少，藏之介自己是这么想的。

虽然被谦也说是个“怪人”[9]有好几次了，但既然已经将手伸向了男人的身体，那么第二次也没什么好犹豫的。反正在夜色朦胧的灯光中，身姿什么的反倒都是次要的。

如果说自己的身体在抱谦也的时候会有产生与拥抱一个女人不一样的强烈的愉悦的话，那的确有，触碰他嶙峋的骨感与肢体交缠的时候的确让他的内心在荡漾。

不过，藏之介比什么都要感兴趣的，是交合之后的。

在经过几次交合的夜晚，他才发现。谦也并不会当藏之介在这种事情中说的玩笑话或者花言巧语不当一回事。

并不是什么特别值得高兴的话，但是接二连三的话题串联起来，他的确会因为藏之介说的那些趣闻或是笑话而笑出来。

连环纸画和戏剧的故事在听了之后会点点头，完全不像是完全没有接触过那种东西的样子。他说他曾经在看猿乐[10]的时候因为太无聊而睡着，藏之介听了之后也跟着笑了。

“你没有在纸衾里睡过吧？”

例如在某一个夜晚，谦也躺在地板上的时候对藏之介说了，他侧耳倾听。只不过是他在说而他在听而已。那是用纸张贴在一起做成的大纸袋，在里面塞上干草然后就当被子盖。

“对、对，破了的话就粘回去……”

在卷起客房里的棉被铺的时候，谦也上挑的眼睛眯了起来，笑了。明白到为什么谦也会说如果能睡在棉被里一晚上也就足够了的含义，藏之介也跟着笑了。

因为藏之介已经包租了一晚上的客栈房间作为留宿，所以在买下谦也的日子里，他们两个都可以在这里直到天明。

说起来，谦也也只有在最初的那个夜晚因为不安而拼命翻身，但是不久之后，谦也就能很坦率地入睡了。

看着这样的睡容，藏之介想，如果自己是一个坏人的话，谦也的身体可能会遭受到更多的伤害吧，既然在这种地方出卖了自己的身体，那么那样的危险就不止于在床上了。

在经过那个十字路口的时候，将要牺牲的是他还是那些独自一人的卖身女，其实命运早就决定了。

藏之介一直都在天将要泛白的时候自然醒来。谦也也很少会睡很长的时间，醒来的瞬间就会收拾好东西，在早晨的第一声钟声响起来之前离开。那还不是这个小町开始热闹起来的时间。

目送了这一切的藏之介会在吃完早饭之后去谈生意，结束之后就会叫上一辆轿子回到北边去。

不知不觉，就变成这个样子了。

那么、那是第几次的夜晚呢。那天是被生意上的伙伴带到酒席上露面的日子。拖拖拉拉坐到了半夜，酒席还没结束，趁着伺候的年轻仆人在做过夜的准备的时候，藏之介像是一颗被拔出来的钉子一样逃了出来。

“啊啊、找到了。”

拿着向酒家借的手提灯笼，藏之介叫了出声。在小路上依傍着的谦也认出了藏之介的身姿，然后发出了“……”的细小的声音。

“……酒味！”

“我又不是想要喝才喝成这样的。”

“不要说这种轻率的话。”

他只是说了一句“这样小意思啦”，然后和以前一样两个人一起走了出去。以往都是将谦也带到客栈去的，但是今天藏之介并没有这样做。

“其实啊、坐下来就很难脱身了。好说歹说才终于结束了。”

藏之介想说只是想来看看你的脸，但心痒难耐的他最后还是保持了沉默，谦也好像是明白过来一样，点了点头，然后装作若无其事什么都没跟他说。

接着藏之介就说了第二句话了：“你还站在那里真好。”

还站在那里。

也许那句是为了不弄脏藏之介的衣服而说的吧，又再一次，他听到了之前自己从来没有想过的事情。

我到底是怎么看待这个人的呢，谦也皱着眉头，然后想。这么晚了还特意跑到这种低贱的地方来，本来，就不是为了美色的客人啊。在他归还那些银粒的第一个晚上，不就已经表明了吗？

而且。

而且，他也从来没有想过这会是一个事实，不过想要将其作为一句话进行询问这件事让谦也这具年轻的身体的深处泛起了一阵好奇心。啊啊、醉成这样的话也问不出来什么话吧，他这样想着。一直以来，也的确是他一个人走到这一步的。

“……在这里可以吗？”

在谦也的催促下，两个人走进了路边的杂草丛中。将手提灯笼放到了树根的旁边，可以看见落叶的颜色是秋天的鲜红。是榉叶吧。藏之介在他的旁边，通过摇曳的灯火才看到谦也穿着的是草鞋。

谦也靠着树干，手将身上衣服的下摆撩起。

“有带油吗？”

“没有。”

“那样的话、虽然我也只剩下一点点了……”

这样说着的谦也拿出了由油纸包裹着的东西，里面是用烫板烫过的一截布海苔[11]。对于妓女来说，无论是梳洗还是在交合上都起到重要作用的东西，就是这个东西了。

谦也拿出了一个角，用舌头沾湿了。藏之介说“让我来吧”然后他顺从地转过身去解开了腰带。在夜晚的湿气中，露出了他的臀部。

原来如此，从后面做吗。将布海苔含在嘴里，然后将沾满了粘液的手指移到了他的秘处。藏之介的身高和谦也差不多，这种姿势会有些辛苦吧。

“……我要进去了。”

谦也点了点头。

一定，有谁也一样做过相同的事情吧。藏之介所不认识的、某个人。

“谦也。”

也不知道会被谁听到，但是今晚他还是尽量亲密地呼喊他的名字。湿滑的手指进去了一根、两根，然后就这样在内壁里来回抽动起来，或许是内心的焦躁吧，呻吟声遮盖了这样淫靡的声音。

每当腰部在晃动的时候，脑海中就隐隐约约散落着星星。

从后面刺进去的时候，比在被铺上抱他的时候更容易进入到伸出。柔软的内部的肉紧紧地包裹着他的头部，胯间的盆骨也正好能撞在大腿的骨头上。他将左手伸到了谦也的前面触碰他，谦也马上就发出了轻微的声音。

在深宵中，从后面进入无法窥视到他的表情。在藏之介做那种事的期间，他由始至终都捂住了自己的嘴，身体紧紧地依靠着树干。

“没事吧？”

深埋在他体内的热芯传来了余韵。他意识到自己的气息正在变得炙热。而且，谦也也突然发出了“呜”这样的声音回应他。

依靠着树干的谦也失去了力气，要就这样倒下的身体被藏之介的双手从腋下抱住了。悄悄地弯下了腰，结束高潮之后的阳物从他的体内滑了出来，两个人互相都大口喘着气。

“……呐、做得尽兴吗？”

大概是终于平静了下来，谦也的声音中带着几分笑意。谦也想到了刚才他说“你一直站在这里太好了”这句话的时候，藏之介那张目光炯炯的傻脸。

他的双手放开了树干，在脚边手提灯笼光芒照映下，藏之介看见谦也的大腿之间精液顺着滑落了下来。想到了那是自己做的事情，血气又再冲上了大脑。有干脆就这样用自己的下体堵住谦也的后穴，在谦也的体内就这样融化的冲动。

（……不行，我醉得太厉害了）

摇了摇头之后藏之介拿出了怀纸[12]。谦也接过了怀纸先是帮藏之介擦掉了脚上的脏污。不是，一张似乎不太足够。藏之介之后又给了他一张，这次他用这张怀纸擦拭了自己大腿间的痕迹。藏之介将腰带解散，然后又重新打上结，让自己走路的时候不会有太大的不方便，重新整理自己的衣物。

吱吱的松虫的叫声。堤坝那边水流的声音。抬起头可以看见漆黑而又清澈的夜空。如果是夏天的话，说不定会有萤火虫吧。在外面做这种事，似乎也不坏。藏之介这样想着。

抱着恶作剧的心态，藏之介伸出了手臂，从后抱住了谦也。

“呐，谦也。今天我只带了这么点钱……”

对不起，然后将一百文钱放到了他的掌心中。就连藏之介都觉得自己实在太坏了。

不过谦也什么怨恨的话都没有说，反而顺从地接受了并且点点头说“啊啊、谢谢”。

“那么、为了弥补你……”

“……嗯？”

弥补？转过头的谦也和藏之介的视线对接上了。

“我到明天晚上为止都会在难波。”

“所以？”

“所以……对了，傍晚六点的时候在一直去的那家客栈的十字路口见吧。我请你喝一杯。”

“啊？”

如果是这个时节的话，傍晚六点的时候钟想起之后夕阳还没彻底西沉。彼此的呼吸都要打到了对方的脸上这样的亲近，面对藏之介突然的提议，谦也的脸染上了夕暮一样的颜色。

那样的话、再坚持一下。

“怎么样，有空吗？”

“……。……明白了。”

过了一会儿，谦也点了点头。

藏之介绽开了笑容，将自己的上衣脱了下来披到谦也的肩上。那是一件涉草色的薄羽织。虽然不能说是一件很新的遗物但到二手衣服市场卖出去的话还是值挺高的价钱的。今后的天气会越来越冷，还是多穿些衣服比较好。

他在想，谦也是不是更适合穿一些颜色艳丽的衣服呢，这样想着就把衣服送出去了，不过果不其然，谦也连忙慌慌张张地把衣服脱下来还给他。

“这是下次约定先给的定金。你先收下吧。”

“可是、我不可以要这么贵重的东西！”

说到这里，藏之介重新考虑了一下。的确，突然让他拿着这么贵重的东西的话很可能会被人怀疑他盗窃，这样藏之介也无法接受。

那样就用这个代替吧，这样说着的藏之介拿出了一块手帕，那是蓝鼠色的用和服的布料剪下来的一块手帕。

“这个怎么样？”

“不、那也……”

因为，我明天真的很想你回来。呐。似乎是不想打断他说的话，谦也沉默了半响，最后一句话都没说收下了他的手帕。就这样。

商人要买什么东西的时候一定要支付定金。约定要比谁都早确定下来啊。

在稍微有些远的地方拿起了手提灯笼，然后将灯笼转向谦也的时候，藏之介又再一次笑了。

不知道什么时候，醉意已经完全消散了。

“我会等你的。”

[1] 原句的“物好きな”并不是什么褒义的意思，但也不是什么贬义，只是表达对对方有种特殊喜好的惊讶，就是谦也很惊讶白石竟然嫖完又嫖（ry）。

[2] 花代：就是嫖的文艺说法。

[3] 栗明月：日本将中秋节的圆月称作栗明月，也用栗明月代指中秋节。

[4] 众道：日本江户时代用来指称男同性恋关系。

[5] 阴间茶屋：即日本江户时代的男娼馆。

[6] 扬屋：即游郭，江户时代的高级妓院。

[7] 同上面的阴间茶屋，即男娼馆。

[8] 原文是“馴染みの旦那”，妓女会将他们的常客称作“旦那”，汉语中没有一个对应的词可以直接翻译，译成“丈夫”或者“老爷”也不对，所以这里用了“主人”。

[9] 此处仍然是上文的“物好き”。

[10] 猿乐：室町时期流传下来的一种传统艺能。

[11] 布海苔是一种海草，可以刮出些粘液，妓女会用来洗头和交合的时候作为润滑用。

[12] 怀纸：一种和纸，一般是有身份有地位的人才会携带。


End file.
